US 20050166313 A1 describes a procedure to access a computer with Wakeup messages through the NIC (Network Interface Card), and describes how one through the network card can change data in BIOS, that again is stored in flash memory, and that BIOS gets new instructions so that an executable code is made.
US20080028053 A1 describes “Wake on LAN” (WoL) with control information that enables the boot of a computer through other equipment. It also describes how IT personnel may administer virus scans and do other maintenance tasks with a computer that is initially shut off, e.g. during the night hours. It also describes how the network card can be checked during normal boot to ensure that updated system information can be processed as a result of WOL-processing.
US20050086460 A1 describes WOL with BIOS and application in relation to three statuses: running mode, sleeping mode, abnormal off state, as well as to retrieve logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,782 B describes WOL established using a supplemental LAN-adapter in a docking station providing secure access.
“Technical disclosure” titled “A method and apparatus for Sleep on LAN”, from IBM with IP.COM Nr IPCOM000173706D describes a function called Sleep on LAN, however it uses network cards to access different sleep functions listed with S1-S5 by addressing the computer with MAC address, IP address, Group tags or Magic Packet. Wake on LAN is mentioned, and PNP BIOS.
None of the above mentioned documents mentions use of a mobile service to “wake up” the computer, or by using mobile broadband where the mobile part provides the networked connection even if the computer is in an off state.
It is an object of this invention to provide a solution that gives secure user support for computer units regardless of their physical location, and where the computer unit itself establishes a secured connection to an external server or another computer unit.